Severus Snape Memang Abuabu
by Chocochino
Summary: Canon, ficlet, warning inside. Hitam dan putih adalah lambang dari 2 hal yang bertolak belakang. Namun Severus Snape adalah kombinasi keduanya. Dia adalah abu-abu. Dan banyak orang telah membuktikannya. FOR SNAPE DAY 2012


_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." _—Snape teaching Potions. (source: Harry Potter Wiki)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Severus Snape Memang Abu-abu<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, one-shot, drabblish, canon, Indonesian, jumped timeline, full description, gaje, lebay, Friendship/Drama/Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Fantasy RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **Harry Potter **in **Snape Day**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Severus Snape memang abu-abu.

Pertama kalinya calon-calon anggota Marauders melirik Severus di kompartemen Hogwarts Express, mereka langsung tahu bahwa bocah berambut klimis ini adalah tipikal kutu buku yang sangat seru untuk dipermainkan, yang takkan menyerang balik jika James berani menyihir rambutnya menjadi tegak landak, takkan berani merengek pada guru, dan takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain membiarkan teman _perempuan_-nya membelanya ("Namanya Lily?" James berbisik pada Sirius. "Oke juga tuh.") habis-habisan. Sangat, sangat cocok menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Namun Marauders tidak pernah tahu kenyataan di balik sikap pasrahnya itu, bahwa sebenarnya Snivelly selalu menggumam setiap malam, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan mengalahkan mereka dalam pelajaran apapun (agar bisa menangkal sihir mereka) maupun berusaha agar dia terkenal, lalu lebih banyak orang yang menentang kelakuan James, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter. Suatu hari nanti, dia bisa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Severus Snape memang abu-abu.

Pertama kalinya frase penuh penghinaan berbunyi 'darah lumpur' terlontar dari bibirnya, Severus langsung menyesal. Frase itu tepat menusuk perasaan Lily Evans yang sangat dia sukai, membuatnya langsung berbalik badan dan menangis. Teman-teman berdasi hijaunya boleh saja menepuk punggungnya dan tertawa bangga, menganggapnya pantas untuk meneruskan nama baik Salazar Slytherin, tapi tetap saja itu bukan Sev yang sebenarnya.

Yang dia tahu, asrama Slytherin adalah tempat bagi mereka yang sangat bersemangat untuk meraih ambisinya, dan sayang sekali banyak orang yang meraihnya dengan cara yang salah. Laki-laki bermata hitam itu mungkin ambisius, tapi untuk dan dengan cara yang benar. Ambisinya adalah menjadikan Lily sebagai kekasih yang mencintainya apa adanya, dengan cara merebut hatinya tanpa perlu memaksa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Severus Snape memang abu-abu.

Banyak penyihir di Inggris yang tahu bahwa Snape akhirnya bekerja sebagai guru Ramuan di Hogwarts. Banyak penyihir yang tahu bahwa sebagai alumni asrama Slytherin, Snape akan menjadi Pelahap Maut bersama dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Banyak juga penyihir yang tahu bahwa Snape selalu berambisi menjadi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan setelah mengetahui fakta-fakta itu, banyak penyihir dewasa yang sudah memiliki anak nyaris 11 tahun langsung mengirim surat pertanyaan (atau protes?) kepada Albus Dumbledore atas keputusannya mempekerjakan Snape, karena takut dia justru akan mengajarkan _Ilmu Hitam itu sendiri_ kepada anak-anak mereka.

Namun Dumbledore sanggup mematahkan isu tersebut, karena dia sendiri percaya pada Snape. Dia akan selalu percaya bahwa alumninya itu bisa menjadi mata-mata yang bagus dalam misi menghancurkan Lord Voldemort, dan jati dirinya sebagai domba berbulu serigala. Kepala sekolah baik hati itu yakin 100% mengenainya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Severus Snape memang abu-abu.

Bagi murid-murid Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, maupun Hufflepuff, sosok guru berambut klimis ini adalah bencana. Yang dia ajarkan adalah Ramuan, setengah berbahaya dan sama saja dengan memasak makanan untuk raja agung pemarah – enak atau dipancung. Belum lagi kalau mereka berbuat kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu, poin mereka akan langsung dipotong dengan mengenaskan. Kejam, sungguh kejam. Profesor McGonagall yang pelit itu pun masih lebih dermawan dari Profesor Snape.

Namun bagi anak-anak Slytherin, inilah penyelamat Piala Asrama mereka. Tanpa kehadiran Profesor Snape, butiran batu emerald hijau dalam jam pasir raksasa milik mereka akan selalu bertambah, sementara yang lain menghilang dan tertinggal jauh dari mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Severus Snape memang abu-abu.

Sejak awal, pengajar Ron dan Harry ini sudah menunjukkan kebenciannya tanpa alasan. Dan sejak awal saat pertama kalinya dia memotong poin Gryffindor atas hal sepele, mereka berdua sudah membencinya. Tidak mengerti mengapa Profesor Dumbledore mau memasukkan Pelahap Maut yang model seperti ini, kedua sahabat selalu mengucapkan makian saat dia kesulitan dalam pelajaran Ramuan.

Namun Ron juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, saat dia tahu kalau Snape-lah yang menyelamatkan Harry dari kutukan Profesor Quirrel di kelas 1. Tanpa rapalan mantranya, mungkin bocah itu sudah terjatuh dengan mengenaskan dari sapu terbangnya menuju lapangan Quidditch sebelum bisa menangkap Snatch pertamanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Severus Snape memang abu-abu.

Sebagai mantan anggota Marauders yang satu angkatan dengan Snape, si _werewolf _Remus Lupin kadang tidak yakin dengan ramuan yang diberikan ahli ramuan itu setiap menjelang bulan purnama. Dia sering takut kalau Snape dendam padanya, lalu meracuni ramuan yang bisa mencegahnya mengamuk selama masa perubahannya menjadi serigala. Kalau efeknya sama saja, bisa-bisa dia harus kehilangan pekerjaan sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Dan Snape selalu dengan serius (apa dia tidak punya ekspresi lain?) menanggapi, "Minum saja, tak usah banyak protes."

Benar saja, dia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak malam itu, ditemani oleh sinar rembulan bulat penuh. Menyenangkan, seperti setiap bulan purnama ditambah ramuan Snape adalah mimpi terindah baginya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Severus Snape memang abu-abu.

Kadang Harry tidak mengerti, apa maksud perlakuan Profesor Snape terhadapnya, dan mengapa Profesor Dumbledore memilih guru Ramuan termenyebalkan satu itu untuk mengajarnya – bahkan mengapa orang seperti itu boleh masuk _Order of the Phoenix?_ Lihat saja waktu dia kelas 5, Occlumency yang diajarkan Snape padanya tidak pernah berhasil. Lalu menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di kelas 6. Membunuh atasannya sendiri. Dan menggantikannya sebagai kepala sekolah. Membiarkan Ilmu Hitam diajarkan di Hogwarts. Guru macam apa itu?

Namun Harry tahu, Snape masih memiliki persediaan kebaikan untuknya. Saat di kelas 5, Snape-lah yang mengantarkan pesan untuk anggota Orde. Dan setelah melihat isi pikiran Snape sebelum dia meninggal di Pertempuran Hogwarts, Harry perlahan mengerti. Mereka mencintai orang yang sama, Lily Potter – yang satu dengan cinta _eros _dan yang satu lagi kasih _storge_ – dan itulah alasan utama Severus Snape untuk menolongnya selama ini.

Dasar laki-laki abu-abu.

Dan setelah semua kebencian yang tergantikan oleh perasaan menyesal ini, Harry ingin sekali memberi penghormatan pada guru Ramuannya. Nama untuk satu-satunya anak kandungnya yang memiliki mata seperti mata Lily, adalah Albus Severus Potter.

Selamat tidur panjang yang nyenyak, Severus Snape...

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to the grey fiction hero, Severus Snape (aged 38)<strong>

**Spinner's End, Cokesworth, January 9th 1960 - Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, May 2nd 1998**


End file.
